


Happy Birthday, Aone and Ushi!

by divine_fanfics



Series: happy birthday, haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/divine_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy birthday, you guys....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Aone and Ushi!

Happy birthday, aone and ushi! You two are two of the strongest players in the show (aside from hina and kags of course).

 

happy birthday to my lefty boy, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the cute miracle boy. It's a coincidence, that he is a lefty (like me) and this 13, left handers' day, is his birthday! I sometimes wonder it Aone is a lefty,too.

Anyways, happy birthday and happy left handers' day, Ushiwaka! Lefties all over the world are loving you!!!!

so, any way, here are some things that lefties can do today (dont worry righties, you can just skip this part)

1\. Convince your righty family members to use their left hand to do their tasks today!

2\. Go to lefthander'sday.com and make a left-handed account!

3\. Create a lefty zone!

4\. Let the world know that you are a true-blue and proud lefty!

5\. Just be thank ful that you are a lefty and that you are special!!!

 

So anyway, happy birthday, Aone!!! you are that extremely special dude, blocker of Datekogyou. You'll never know how much Kenji Futakuchi loves you! You are gonna win his heart!  
  


So anyway, Happy birthday you guys...


End file.
